


Who'd Live With a Gryffindor?

by morganmuffle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Humour, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-21
Updated: 2006-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganmuffle/pseuds/morganmuffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Living at Grimmauld Place was ideal in many ways. Her parent's couldn't worry when she lived in the safest building outside of Hogwarts and it was within walking distance of Madame Belladonna's conservatories. Most of the time she enjoyed it too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who'd Live With a Gryffindor?

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the [Dear Santa](http://community.livejournal.com/dearsanta) holiday exhange for [](http://zeldaophelia.livejournal.com)zeldaophelia.

It had taken Susan a long time to get used to the security surrounding Grimmauld Place. Hermione had explained it all very carefully. Slightly too carefully Susan felt, the explanation of how exactly a Fidelius Charm worked was fascinating but she'd been sitting just behind Hermione when Professor Flitwick had explained it and she didn't need a refresher. Pausing for a moment in the square she looked at numbers 11 and 13 and cast the wordless spell they had set as the key. The house seemed to elbow it's way in between the others, looking just as odd as it had when Susan had moved in.

As she opened the door with the utmost care Susan wondered for the hundredth time why she'd decided that living in a house with a guardian that hated the inhabitants as much as any intruders was a good idea. Thankfully, Mrs Black seemed to be completely still behind her curtains and Susan tiptoed hurriedly along the hall and into the kitchen, throwing her bag down in a corner.

Leaning back against the closed door with eyes closed she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted right now was to deal with a shrieking portrait. Having spent a day wrestling with hastily maturing Mandrakes she just wanted to sit down with a cup of tea and the letter she'd received from her parent's that morning.

As she opened her eyes however she saw Luna sitting in the corner of the room, partially hidden by the enormous book she was reading. Looking around the empty room Susan suddenly became aware that the house wasn't just peaceful but instead the unnatural quiet started to seep under her skin.

Luna continued reading her book, with no sign of noticing Susan's entrance and, at this unusual behaviour, Susan looked for a clue to what had come over the house and it's inhabitants. It didn't take long to take in the notice on the blackboard, all in capital letters, insisting that whoever had moved Hermione's notes should return them NOW.

With one last look at the book in the corner Susan decided that, whatever disaster had befallen her house mates, tea came first. She found the old kettle Ron had liberated from the Burrow and filled it before placing it on the charmed stove. As she moved around the kitchen she wondered where everyone else was. Luna's quiet presence suggested that Hermione had blamed her for the missing notes which meant that Ginny had almost certainly protested. Pausing for a moment Susan listened for the telltale sound of people moving around in Neville's room. That accounted for three of them anyway. The wonder trio were presumably in their rooms on the third floor and from the silence of the house Susan suspected that Professor Lupin, Remus she reminded herself, was probably up there too calming them down. Lavender wouldn't be back yet, her coat was always noticeable on the pegs by it's almost luminous pinkness, and Charlie's coat had been missing too. That just left Mandy Brocklehurst and she had no idea where Mandy might be, she'd moved in a month after Susan had and was still an unknown quantity. If Hogwarts behaviour counted for anything she was probably in the library.

"Can I have a cup?" Luna's silvery voice cut through Susan's thoughts.

"Of course," She opened the cupboard holding the mugs and pulled out Luna's Quibbler mug. "Just ordinary tea I thought, that alright?"

Luna didn't answer but started searching the cupboards for the tea bags. In a fit of laziness Susan summoned the tea pot from the draining board, narrowly missing Mandy's head which had just poked around the door.

"Is it all quiet now?" Mandy side stepped the flying kettle and grabbed her own mug, complete with Oscar Wilde quote.

"Seems to be," checking the heat charm on the stove Susan leaned back against the counter. "Even She's gone to sleep."

"I think she's tired after this afternoon." Luna had perched on the edge of the table. "She joined in the shouting but Hermione and Ginny had her outclassed. That's why I hid in here."

Susan laughed softly. "So what was the argument or," she gestured to the board, "should I ask?"

The three girls sat in a companionable silence while the kettle came slowly to the boil. Along with many other things in the house, the stove's charms were starting to wear off but Harry seemed completely unwilling to change anything even if it was broken. Susan had agreed to move in after a disastrous year living at home after the war ended. Her parents had been completely unable to deal with the fact that their daughter was not just on the brink of becoming an adult but that she had, in fact, just been part of the biggest battle in living memory.

The kettle whistled and Susan reached to lift it, wincing slightly as it pulled the scar on her shoulder.

"Tea! Fantastic!" Ron grabbed at the three misshapen mugs Hagrid had given to the Trio as moving in presents. "The others'll be down in a minute."

Even with her back turned Susan could hear Luna stiffen at the reference to Hermione. So could Mandy apparently.

"And is Little Miss Perfect going to deign to apologise?" Her tone was cold. "Or is she still convinced she is living with savages."

The bitter sounding of the last word made even Ron pause in his search for biscuits.

"Oh. Well she's found them now. It's just Hermione you know."

"Well she owes them an apology you know!" If Mandy had sounded cold Ginny certainly didn't. "She accused us all of being thieves and when it was you all along."

Pushing past her brother Ginny found mugs for herself and Neville who was lurking by the door.

"Better get Charlie and Lav's while you're down there." Susan heard the front door click as she poured the boiling water into the teapot.

For a few minutes the kitchen seemed to be a hive of activity as the remaining house mates found their way into the already crowded kitchen and tea and biscuits were distributed to all. Susan hurried round making sure that Professor Lupin, _Remus_, had a mug too and that Charlie had a chair as he never seemed to remember how bad his leg felt if he stood too long. As everyone found a place to perch Susan realised that somehow she had not only nowhere to sit but also no tea. Biting her lip to avoid snapping at the rest of them she slipped out of the kitchen and hurried up to her room.

Living at Grimmauld Place was ideal in many ways. Her parent's couldn't worry when she lived in the safest building outside of Hogwarts and it was within walking distance of Madame Belladonna's conservatories. Most of the time she enjoyed it too. She was slowly getting used to talking to Remus' as an equal and had discovered he was a very easy person to spend time with, Luna might be a little odd but she was always willing to enter into anything with enthusiasm and she had got along with Harry well. As she lay back on her bed Susan stared at the ceiling and wondered if, at the moment, the good points outweighed the bad.

From the first day it had been made very clear to Susan that the Trio's rooms were out of bounds. Unless it was meal time, or one of Hermione's endless 'house meetings' you were unlikely to bump into any of them in the halls. Occasionally Harry would appear, looking around the endless empty rooms with a melancholy expression, but in general they kept themselves to themselves. Susan understood why they shunned public life after all the fuss the wizarding world had made of them but sometimes wished they would remember there were other people living in the house. Hermione in particular seemed to only acknowledge the other house mates in order to complain.

Once, very early on, Susan had wandered up to the third floor looking for someone to talk to on a rainy afternoon. Moving softly along the corridor, as had become habit during that last awful year at Hogwarts, she had stumbled on the Trio lying on a sofa in their living room. Hermione had been reading a book but with Ron leaning against her legs and Harry's head in her lap it had looked as if they were all in their own, very private, world and Susan had never returned.

After that her sympathy for Ginny had grown immensely. Everyone had assumed that she and Harry would get together again once He-Who..., Voldemort, had been killed but as the months had passed even Ginny's optimism had failed. She and Neville made a lovely couple of course but watching them together Susan knew that Ginny couldn't quite forgive Harry. A perfectly normal conversation with the couple could be ruined by the entrance of Harry, Ron or Hermione as Ginny would suddenly latch herself to Neville in manner strongly reminiscent of Lavender at her worst.

Mandy and Lavender mostly kept out of trouble, as Susan herself did. Fights would break out periodically and sometimes Mandy would be drawn over some inaccuracy or Lavender would find be called on to prove her right to bring her many friends back to the house.

Luna was, or course, Luna and always would be. She wasn't always easy to talk to and she and Hermione rubbed each other completely the wrong way but Susan realised that it was all worth it to see the shade of purple Ron turned when Luna came out with some of her more unusual sayings. The Weasley twins, when they visited, loved her and would encourage her to spend more and more time with Ron. Susan couldn't help feel that with Luna's help the Gryffindors were headed for a dramatic finale, not unlike the awful Mills and Boone books Eloise Midgen had always read.

"Anyone in there?" Susan had missed the soft knock at her door. "Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you."

Charlie Weasley smiled at her apologetically and stepped back to close the door again.

"No," Susan sat up. "Come in. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

She swung her legs down to sit on the edge of the bed as Charlie came into the room and handed her a steaming mug of tea.

"Remus said you hadn't got one," Charlie regarded her calmly. "You slipped out of the room so quietly nobody else noticed until Hermione and Ginny were almost at the point of throwing their tea at each other."

"Sorry. I guess I'm a coward for leaving."

"No," Charlie stared at his hands. "Just sensible. Notice I've made my own escape and Remus was muttering about visiting Snape."

Susan laughed. "It must be bad down there."

"Are you in on the pool?" Charlie grinned at her confused look. "Gred and Forge are taking bets for how long before someone in this house either leaves or gets killed."

"Can I get odds on Mandy snapping and blowing up the whole house?" Susan wrapped her hands tightly around the mug. "After saving the library of course."

Charlie seemed amused by the thought and he leant against the rail at the foot of her bed.

"My money's on Harry finally pulling Hermione away from Ginny and getting out of this house. I'd say my little brother but we all know what he's like." He was smiling but his white knuckle showed he was hiding something.

"I guess it's not so easy when it's your family." Susan regarded him matter of factly. "After all, I came here to escape my family arguments and you're rather stuck in the middle of this rather, unusual, situation."

"They ask me what's going on you know," Charlie was now looking closely at the carpet. "Mum and Dad. They don't understand why Ginny and Harry don't just get together and have a double wedding with Hermione and Ron. I think they half blame it on me and the twins for not marrying. With Bill so far away I guess they're thinking of grandchildren." A half smile crossed his face. "I guess grandchildren won't be so fun if they're not sure they're really there's or not."

Susan stared into her cup of tea. Nobody had so openly referred to the strange relationship between the trio before, at least not in front of her.

"Maybe. Then again Harry seems to be just as much a part of your family as the rest of you. And," Susan looked sideways at Charlie, "it could always be Ginny and Neville who get there first with the grandchildren."

Charlie snorted and a real smile lit up his face, swiftly following his original face of disgust.

"Isn't it stupid. Strange as it is I find it much easier imaging them having children than I do Gin. I just can't imagine my baby sister..." He tailed off.

Susan offered the cup of tea to him. "They have to grow up sometime you know."

"They do indeed."

As Charlie took the mug his hands brushed against Susan's and she found herself blushing at the look he gave her.

Suddenly a wailing sound burst into the quiet room and Susan pulled back her hands.

"Sounds like they've woken Her up." He took a mouthful of the tea.

"Perhaps a better bet would be that sound's driving us all mad." Susan clasped her hands together tightly and tried to smile at Charlie. Ginny and Hermione's voices could be heard floating up the stairs with occasional interruptions from Luna. All three women seemed to be appealing to the silent Ron.

"Hey," Charlie reached across Susan to put down the mug and paused, so close to Susan she could almost feel his breath on her cheek. "Feel like escaping?"

Susan grinned and took his hand. "Absolutely."

Without another word the pair hurried down the stairs and, barely stopping to grab their coats, rushed straight passed their arguing house mates and out of the house. As she rushed into the cold night air Susan decided that some Gryffindors she could definately live with.


End file.
